Catch Me If You Can
by LyG4ever
Summary: A new freshman catchs the school’s jock eye and he decides to 'get to her'. Well, his ‘wannabe girlfriend’ isn’t really happy, but this new girl ain’t easy! FINISHED!
1. 1

**Catch Me If You Can.**

Summary: A new freshman catchs the school's jock eye. Well, his 'wannabe girlfriend' isn't really happy, but this new girl ain't easy! Besides, past relationships and new frienships might complicate it even more!

Chapter 1. And then there was her...

"Hey, G-Man!" Ethan Craft yelled. A tall guy with built body, black curly hair and baby-blue eyes turned around and waved at him.

"Hey, Ethan," he said, some curls covering his eyes. He was David Gordon, every single girl's dream guy, school's jock and football team captain.

"Freshmen!" Ethan exclaimed, pointing at the door. "Hot girl at 3 o' clock" They both looked that way.

"That's my sister," David said. "Edie". They were both staring at a cute girl, with long straight black hair and deep blue eyes. Ethan blushed a little and pointed to a guy near them, Ronny Jacobs. He didn't have a clean reputation at school and he was staring at Edie too. David walked near her sister, she smiled and hugged him.

"Hi! Omigod, this place is huge!" she exclaimed. "How am I gonna find my classes?"

"Don't take help from Jacobs," David said. "Uhm... Edie,remember Ethan?" they both smiled at each other. "Got any friends so far, cockroach?" Edie smiled and nodded.

"She's really cool, but I think she's with her sisters now," she explained. "She has three of them" David smiled.

"Four sisters? ...no idea," Ethan said. "Dude, maybe it's your ex-girlfriend's family!"

"I don't think so... I met them all... well, I don't know," David said.

"Oh, here she is," Edie said. A blonde girl appeared. Her long shiny hair was up in a ponytail with some locks curled. She had a curvy body (a really nice figure for her age) and beautiful hazel eyes. She looked at Ethan then fixed her eyes on David for a second. "This are David, my brother, and Ethan. Guys, this is Lizzie" The guys smiled at her, but she just waved at them.

"Let's go find our lockers," Lizzie said. Edie nodded. "Later" the two girls walked out.

"Whoa," Ethan said. "Those must be the hottest freshmans..." The cheerleader's captain (and a David's lover) appeared. "Hey Kate"

"Hey Sanders," David said. She smiled at him and batted her long eyelashes.

"Hi Gordon. Hey Ethan," she said.

"Just wondering," Ethan said. "...when are the cheerleader tryouts?" Kate smiled.

"After school. David, walk me to science?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I have football team tryouts now," he said. "We have, Ethan. Let's go" he waved at Kate and they left.

After school, cheerleading tryouts:

"Okay, this is alphabetically," Kate said. "Edie Gordon!" Edie walked in front, with lots of clapping and whistling. David gave her a thumbs up sign, and she smiled at him. After her routine, there were even more claps. He looked around and found Lizzie in a small group with two other blonde girls. After a few names, he saw his ex-girlfriend walking in and running to hug Lizzie. "Elizabeth McGuire!" there were even more whistles and claps than to Edie and murmurs covered the whole room.

"So... that's the fourth McGuire girl," Ronny's voice said from behind. Her other 3 sisters were all cheerleaders and, to David's dismay, the older one was his ex. Lizzie made it perfectly, and everybody clapped. She ran to her sisters again and they hugged her. After that, she and Edie hugged too.

"Okay, the ones who already made it are... Edie Gordon! Tracy Lockhart! Elizabeth McGuire!" Kate announced. The three cute girls hugged together. Tracy had brown curly hair and sea green eyes. "To the rest of you, the results are going to be up by tomorrow. Good luck!" everybody left, Edie ran to hug her brother while Lizzie and Tracy were with the other McGuire girls.

"Gordo! I made it!" Edie squeaked. She used to call him like that when she was little. He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Do you know Lizzie's sisters? The twins are Jamie and Jessica. The older is Candace" David nodded. Tracy and Lizzie went towards them.

"Hey, Edie... I was wondering if you wanted to go eat some pizza," Tracy asked. "We're going with Jessie, Jamie and Candy" She turned to David, waiting.

"Uhm... Fine by me, if you come back before... eight," he replied. Edie smiled and hugged him again.

"You're great! I'll be back before eight, I promise," she said. He nodded, she smiled again and Tracy dragged her with Lizzie's sisters. Lizzie stood there for a second, looking at Gordo. She placed her bangs away from her eyes and looked him in the eye. They stood like that for a couple of seconds, she turned around and went with the other girls.

"Dude, what was that?" Ethan asked. David shook his head.

"I wish I knew..." he replied.

End of chapter.

**AN: All the chapters (written so far) are almost exactly this length. I just wanted to add this to know if y'all would like to read more!  
Cya!  
LyG4ever.**


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Jamie, Jessica and Candace McGuire and Tracy Lockhart characters. **

**Chapter 2. Dinner  
  
**"So you don't remember meeting the girl?" Ethan asked. "C'mon! She's way too hot!"

"I just can't remember if I met all her sisters," David said. "C'mon, I have to pick Edie up"

"Wasn't she coming back by her own?" Ethan asked. David shook his head.

"It's past eight and my 'rents started to annoy me. It's here" they walked in and spotted the 6 girls eating together. They went there. "Sorry, sis, but mom and dad were freaking out"

"Omigosh, what time is it?" Edie asked. She checked on her watch. It was half past eight. "I'm sorry..." He shook his head.

"It's okay, but let's go. Ethan's coming for dinner tonight" Edie nodded, kissed all the girls goodbye and went out with her brother and Ethan.

"Lizzie invited me to her house for the weekend," Edie said. "Tracy's coming too and we're having a blast" David smiled.

"Er... don't you know if I had met Lizzie early?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"Omigosh... you really don't remember, don't you?" he shook his head and she laughed. "She wore glasses and was... more flat and short. She used to have a crush on you, when you were dating Candy" David froze as he remembered.

"Oh, G-d... I remember her," he said. "She was always around me when I was at their place..." Edie nodded. "Sh-t!"

"Please, stay away from her. She's my best friend," Edie said. "Besides, Candy won't let you get near to her. You're a senior" Ethan laughed and David glared him. They arrived their home and got in. "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry!" she said. "We were having so much fun I completely forgot about the time..." Her mother, Roberta, nodded.

"Go wash up, dear, and come back down to dinner. Hello, Ethan," Roberta said.

"Hello, Mrs. Gordon," he said.

"Mom, I'm going to Ethan's for a while, is that ok?" she nodded and they left.

"Man, that's bad luck," Ethan said. "About that girl" David nodded. "I guess she's out of your reach!"

"Even if it takes me all year, I'll get to her," he said. "She's Candace's baby doll, and her sisters adore her... it's gonna be hard work" Ethan nodded and David sighed.

End of chapter.

**AN: Sorry it's so short! I had, like, no time!**

Cka3ka-13: Thanxa lot!  
Finnigan Irish: I might try a 'A Cinderella Story' fan fiction, it sounds good! 'Cheaper By The Dozen' is way more complicated... Thanx a lot 4 reviewing!  
Reviewer: Thanx a lot! Sorry it was that short!

AN2: Much to your delight, we are writing the final chapter for 'Untitled'! It's a little more longer, and we had a huge problem with agreeing on it... I think you'll like it!


	3. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Jamie, Jessica and Candace McGuire and Tracy Lockhart characters. **

Chapter 3. A rose

"So... when do I have to pick you up?" David asked, standing in front of the McGuire's door on Friday night. Edie shrugged.

"Let's ask them," she said, and rang the doorbell. Candace opened and smiled at Edie. "Hi Candy. When does he have to pick me up?"

"I don't know... Sunday at... eight?" she suggested. David nodded.

"See ya sis," he said. Edie waved at him and got in. He walked to his car but heard someone calling his name. He turned and saw Lizzie walking to him. "Uhm... hey"

"Hi," she replied, twirling one blonde lock in her finger. She stopped and looked up at him. "Look, I think you and your friends at school are really pathetic. C'mon, have they never seen a girl?" he stared at her.

"What friends?" he asked.

"I don't know... Ronny something," she replied. He kept hitting on me so I had to tell him I was dating your sister... Anyway, you're just like them" she looked him in the eye. "You didn't even recognice me this Monday, but still looked at me..."

"I'm sorry for how I treated you," he said. "I was stupid back then..." he stopped, seeing her glance. "...I guess I still am. But I want to prove you that I'm not such a jerk" she looked at him, curious. He took a rose from behind his body and gave it to her. "Happy birthday" she smiled a little and blushed. He smiled back and got in his car. "Bye Lizzie" he drove off and she stood there, smelling her flower.

"So you made a move?" Ethan asked him. David nodded. "Is she easy or what?" he shook his head.

"Not at all," David said. "Not at all"

End of chapter.

**AN: Okay, I have no idea about what happened... this chapter used to be longer, the evil page cut it and I haven't got the original one anymore.**

Hotchic12: Thanx a lot! I put 8 'cause David didn't have the permission to let his sister stay too late...

AN2: I think you're all waiting 4 'Part Of Your World', this story isn't even close as good, but I'm doing my best! Thanx a lot to my reviewers!  
LyG4ever.


	4. 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Tracy Lockhart and Jessica, Jamie and Candace McGuire. The song 'The Tide Is High' belongs to Atomic Kitten.  
**

Chapter 4. About poms and singing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Candace inquired David as he washed his car the next morning.

"Uhm... it's dirty?" he replied. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want with Lizzie? You don't deserve her," she snapped. He got up and raised his hands.

"Hey, calm down!" he exclaimed. "You can't just come to my house and start treating me like this!"

"Just stay away from her. She's a sweet girl," Candace replied. "If you hurt her, you'll pay" she looked at him from toes to hair. "Not that you'd actually have a heart to hurt, but... Later" she walked off, leaving him completely stunned.

2 hours later, his sister called:

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi bro. It's Edie," she said. "I forgot my pom at home, can you bring it here?"

"Your what?" he laughed. He could hear her rolling eyes.

"Yeah, two are pompoms, one is pom. Can you?" she asked exasperately.

"Sure, I'll give it to you. See ya"

"Bye" they hung up and he looked around.

"Now, where in the world should I look for her pom?" he asked loudly. He walked to her bedroom and opened the door. After searching for a little, he found it on her closet. He grabbed his car, drove to the McGuire's and rang the doorbell.

"In the back!" a voice yelled. He went back there and found Lizzie stretching. "Hi"

"Uh... hi," he replied. "Where should I leave this?" he showed her the pom. She pointed to the table next to him. She got up and he looked at her in her cheerleading uniform. Her hair was up in two ponytails and wavy. Her short skirt showed her long and tanned legs and the skimpy shirt revealed a tiny waist and flat stomach.

"Edie's upstairs, if you wanna go see her," Lizzie said. He shook his head.

"I'll stay here for a bit," he replied. Her eyes glowed a little, but she just shrugged. He smiled and watched her stretching more. "How come you like cheerleading?" she looked at him.

"Well, I always watched Candy, Jessie and Jamie doing it. I was the ugly one of our group, so I justkinda wanted to be like them," she remembered, shaking her head. "And Edie always watched you and Ethan hanging out with cheerleaders, so she wanted to be one as well" Jessica and Tracy appeared and waved at him. He waved back.

"Are you staying to watch us practice?" Tracy asked. He nodded.

"Sure, why not?" he replied. Edie, Jamie and Candace appeared too. Edie smiled at him and they hugged. "You mind if I use your bathroom?" Jamie shook her head.

"Use the one upstairs," she said. "Before the attic's stairs" He nodded and went. The attic used to be a storage for the girls old clothes when they all shared a room. Years ago, Candace had moved to the basement and Lizzie up there. He went to the bathroom, then began to walk out again but heard something upstairs, so he went there instead. Lizzie was standing in front of her mirror, singing to the music on her stereo.

"Every girl wants you to be her man,  
but I'll wait right here till it's my turn.  
I'm not the kinda girl,  
who gives up just like that...  
Oh, no...  
The tide is high, but I'm holding on.  
I'm gonna be your # 1..." she turned around and saw him standing there. Her face blushed madly and he smiled.

"You're great singing," he said. "You should try that if cheerleading doesn't work out... Anyway, I'll better leave now. Got football practice. See ya later" he waved and turned around.

"Later," she replied, waving at him. When he left, she jumped to her bed and let out a small squeal.

End of chapter.

**AN: Okay, Lizzie is going to stop being so rude and cold from now on... you can definitely tell she still likes him!**

Hotchic12: Thanx a lot!  
Stormynights78613: Thanx! Gordo's a senior 'cause this isn't just like the series. He has a small sister, Edie, who's friends with Lizzie... Besides, this way, he looks like the school's jock!

Cka3ka-13: Where are ya? I've been missing you lately!

Cya!  
Birthday Gurrl (a.k.a. LyG4ever)


	5. 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Tracy Lockhart, Jessica, Jamie and Candace McGuire.  
**

Chapter 5. Hit me baby, one more time!

That Monday, at school:

"Hey roach," David said, as he sat on his sister's table at lunch. Ethan sat right next to him (across Edie) and he and Edie exchanged smiles.

"Hi dweeb," she replied. Lizzie joined them, dressed with a cute pink mini skirt and a white tank top. She smiled at David, waved at Ethan and kissed Edie's cheek. "I thought you were sitting with your sisters" Lizzie shook her head and her bouncy curls set on her forehead.

"I didn't want to... How are you, guys?" she asked, looking at her salad. Ethan and David exchanged glances.

"Cool," Ethan said. "We have the first game tonight" Lizzie nodded.

"I know, we're going," she replied. "Oh, I forgot a Coke. Be right back" she got up and walked to a machine. They watched as Ronny followed her, but Candace (who kept her little sister as safe as gold) spotted them and ran over.

"So, how's cheerleading working on you?" David asked, his eyes still fixed in Lizzie.

"I'm fine with it, but Lizzie isn't. Her sisters are constantly trying to correct her and stuff... I don't think she likes it that much," Edie commented. "Besides, Kate is extra-mean to her... maybe because some people said Lizzie's hotter and that Kate's crush likes her or something like that" The guys exchanged glances again and Lizzie came back. "By the way, Lizzie's coming home tonight. We're going to the game and then she comes back too" David nodded.

"I'll be at Ethan's before it. I can drive you back," he said. The girls nodded. "Well, gotta go. I have to get to the Coach. See ya" he got up and went to the exit of the cafeteria, but Lizzie stopped him.

"You forgot you wallet," she said. He took it and smiled at her. "See ya at the game, and... good luck" She smiled back and waved at him.

"Good luck to you too," he replied, before kissing her on the cheek and leaving. Lizzie touched her cheek and smiled.

That night, after the game:

"You were awesome!" Edie exclaimed. They had won and David had made the final touchdown. Ethan had been the second best player. "Both of you" she blushed a little and Ethan smiled at her while she hugged her brother. She smiled back and Lizzie appeared.

"Hi! You totally kicked their butts!" she said. David smiled at her. "I loved it when you 'accidentally' punched Ronny after he tried to flirt with Edie, Ethan" Ethan blushed a little.

"Yeah, well... gotta go. See y'all tomorrow" he and David highed five, he smiled at the girls and left. David got up.

"Let's go too," David said. "It's late" Edie and Lizzie nodded and got up too. They all got in his car and he took them home. Later, Lizzie was brushing her teeth (still on her cheerleading uniform) and he got in the bathroom. "Hey" she waved at him. "I was wondering... would you like to go out with me? I know your opinion about me isn't the best, and that you think I'm pathetic and all, but..." he made a short pause and she looked into his baby-blue eyes before he continued. "I really like you". She made a short pause too, then nodded. She spit on the sink and smiled at him.

"I'd love to," she replied. He smiled back.

"Great. See ya 'round, then" he smiled one more time and left.

End of chapter.

**AN: Thanx a lot to Baby Bunnie1 and Toya 4 reviewing!**


	6. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Tracy Lockhart, Jessica, Jamie and Candace McGuire.  
**

Chapter 6. Talks

The next day, football practice:

"So, Gordon, they say you got a date with the youngest McGuire," Ronny commented.

"Yeah, why?" David asked. Ronny shook his head.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you actually like this girl. Not that she's just one to score with," Ronny said. David shook his head this time.

"C'mon. You know me," he replied. "Have you ever seen me falling for somebody?"

"You're right. She's just a random chick who had a fight with her older sister just so she could go out with you" David bit his lip and grabbed a ball. He waited for the signal and kicked it across the field to Ethan. "Look, the cheerleaders are coming," Ronny pointed. David looked and saw the group of girls in their uniforms. He and Lizzie exchanged a smile and he noticed both Ronny and Ethan were staring at Edie. He made up an excuse and ran to his sister.

"Hi bro," she said. "What's up?" David noticed Ethan was right the first day. His sister was one of the hottest freshmans.

"Not much..." he replied. She looked at him.

"Why did you ask Lizzie out?" she asked. "She got into a huge fight with Candy and Jessie. They don't agree on it"

"Wait, I do like her," he said. She gave him a look. "I don't care what you think, I'm going out with her"

"Isn't she just some random chick you're planning to sleep with?" she inquired. "Please, don't hurt her. If you really like her, you have my support. If you don't, you're an ass" she walked a little faster. "By the way, she's really excited about going out with you. Think about it" David stood there as Edie joined the rest of the cheerleaders.

* * *

"So, where do you wanna go?" David asked that Friday night. Lizzie shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Anywhere you want," she replied. He nodded, smiled at her and started the car.

"Do you like the movies? I know it's really Junior High, but I don't think they would let us into a club," he said. She looked up.

"You really think they wouldn't let me in? Let's try," she said, smiling back. He drove to a nice and popular club and they got in easily. "I told you so... Oh, jeez. There's Kate Sanders" they looked to a side and watched Kate walking towards them.

"Well, hello, David," she said, batting her eyelashes. "Hello McGuire. Dave, wanna dance?" he shook his head.

"I'll go with Lizzie first," he replied. Lizzie smiled at him and they went to the center of the dance floor. "By the way, what's your curfew?" he askedlater.

"11.30," she replied. "What time is it?"

"Almost 11.00... we should get going" she nodded, he grabbed her hand and led her to his car again. He drove home and they got out of the car. "I had a great time with you" she nodded again.

"Yeah, me too" he started to lean in, but she stopped him. "Wait..." she whispered. He pulled back and stared at her.

"Oh, it's ok... See ya," he said, a little disappointed, and walked to his car. Lizzie stood there, biting her lip, then ran towards him, grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Thanks," she whispered. He looked at her. "For... talking with me. I mean real talk. You made me realize I don't have to be just like my sisters and that I am a different person. Thanks again" he nodded. She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and walked to the front door again. She turned around and smiled before closing the door and he sat on his car smiling too.

End of chapter.

**AN: Yay! People are _actually_ reviewing!**

Baby Bunnie1: Thanx a lot!  
Hotchic12: Yeah, you're right! Maybe I _was_ kinda thinking about it...  
Finnigan Irish: Thanx!

AN2: Guys, thanx a lot 4 reviewing, I know this story isn't as liked as 'Part Of Your World' was... (not evenclose), but I'm still working hard on this and my other stories, which is kinda hard 'cause I'm in a major writer's block...  
I don't really know the point about this AN, so...

Cya!  
LyG4ever.


	7. 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Tracy Lockhart and Jessie, Jamie and Candace McGuire characters. **

Chapter 7. In love?

That Wednesday:

"Okay, Dave, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you're in love," Ethan commented. "You've been all light headed since your date" David shook his head.

"C'mon, man. Quit it," David said. They saw Candace walking towards them, angry.

"What did you do?" she inquired. David stared at her blankly. "Lizzie just quit cheerleading!"

"Wait, you can't blame that on me!" David said. Candace glared him. "She's not like you or your sisters. She has the right to choose what she wants for her life"

"Why are you complicating our whole lives if you're only staying with her til you score?" Candace inquired. David glared her. "I'm telling you again, stay away from my sister!"

"I think she can make her own decisions," he replied. She glared him again and walked out.

"So, are you going out again anytime soon?" Ethan asked like if nothing had happened. David nodded.

"Tonight..." Edie and Lizzie approached to the guys and smiled at them. "Hey girls" they smiled back.

"Hi," Lizzie replied, while Edie and Ethan exchanged smiles.

"So, you quit cheerleading?" Ethan asked her. Lizzie stared at him.

"How did you find out? I just did it," she said.

"Oh, your sister came here. She wasn't very happy," David replied. Lizzie pursed her lips. "But I'm glad you're being yourself" she smiled a little. The lunch bell rang. "Let's go" he and Lizzie walked together while Edie and Ethan followed them. "Ready for tonight? I really enjoyed the Saturday" Lizzie smiled again and nodded. He went to the lunch tray and grabbed an egg salad for her with some curly fries for himself.

"Omigosh... you didn't have to," Lizzie said, noticing her food. He smiled and they sat to eat together. Ethan and Edie joined them, laughing about something.

"Guys, did you know Lizzie signed up for Choir?" Edie asked them. Ethan shook his head while David stared at Lizzie, who was blushing, and smiled again. Her eyes met his and she smiled back.

* * *

"Well, I had a great time tonight too," David replied, as they sat on his car, resting a little. She was wearing a red shirt with a lot of cleavage that was tied around her neck and a jean mini-skirt. Her hair was all curled and down. Lizzie nodded, biting her lip. "What's wrong?" 

"I wanna do it with you," Lizzie whispered. "I want you to be my first" he gulped.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded, her bright eyes staring into his firmly. She went to the backseat, he locked the doors and followed her. They kissed for a while and locked eyes. He pressed their foreheads together. "Are you-?" she cut him with another kiss and untied her shirt. He stared at her and kissed her neck while she moaned and they spent all the night together for her first time.

Later:  
  
Lizzie looked at David, smiled and grabbed her cell phone. 

"'llo?" Edie's voice muffled.

"Edie? I need you to cover me," Lizzie whispered.

"Why? Where are y-" Edie asked. "Are you with my brother?"

"Yeah, I am. I think we'll go straight to school, so I need you to say I slept at your house. And I also need you to borrow me some of your clothes... please?" Lizzie replied.

"Sure. We'll have 'the talk' tomorrow. Bye baby," Edie said.

"Bye. Thanks" they hung up and Lizzie rested her head on David's chest. She felt it going up and down, following his breathing and fall asleep quickly.

End of chapter.

**AN: Hi! Thanx a lot 4 reviewing!**

Hotchic12: Yay! That was exactly what I wanted to show!  
Cka3ka-13: Glad you're back! Thanx a lot!  
Reviewer: Thanx! You're so sweet!

AN2: Okay, I'm in a major Writer's Block (still can't get out of it), so I'm not writing new chapters in this story... (don't worry, I still have a couple left).

Cya!  
LyG4ever.


	8. 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Tracy Lockhart, Jamie, Jessie and Candace McGuire characters. **

Chapter 8. Growing up

"Hi Lizzie!" Tracy said with a sly smile. Lizzie rolled her eyes mentally and faked a smile.

"Hey Trace," Lizzie replied.

"You know... I couldn't believe you would drop Cheerleading, but then I realized... you have enough competition. You couldn't stand not being the best," Tracy said. Lizzie narrowed her eyes.

"And why would you say that?" Lizzie asked politely. Tracy smiled again.

"Oh, please... Enough with your sisters, and you have me! David was hitting on me at lunch," Tracy replied. "I think he is just a ladiesman" Lizzie pursed her lips. "Omigosh... don't tell me you liked him?" Lizzie forced another smile.

"No... I was just thinking..." Tracy looked at her. "I thought he didn't like girls who stuff their bras like pillows... Anyway, maybe it was my bad," Lizzie said. "Oops... gotta go! See ya, hun" Lizzie walked off and rolled her eyes. Waiting in her locker, there was Edie. "Omigosh... here comes 'the talk'!" she exclaimed, smiling. Edie smiled a little too.

"Please, tell me it was your choice," Edie said. Lizzie stared at her.

"Of course it was! Jeez, Edie, you worry too much!" Lizzie exclaimed. Edie smiled again.

"So he didn't tell you anything?" Edie asked. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"He even asked me if I was sure. Twice," Lizzie said. Edie smiled, relieved. "So, that's how good you think about your brother?"

"Let's just say... he doesn't have a clean reputation," Edie replied. "So, how are things with Candace?"

"...We haven't talked yet. Jamie totally supported me, but Jessie's on Cands' side," Lizzie said. "Did you hear something about Tracy mad at me?" Edie laughed.

"Yeah, right! Like she would have any chance!" Edie exclaimed. "I think she likes my brother too"

"And what about Ethan?" Lizzie asked. "You two seem really close lately" Edie blushed. "Omigosh! It's true!"

"None of us has said anything yet... besides, he's David's best friend," Edie replied. "He couldn't date his 'baby sister'... he practically saw me growing up!" Lizzie stood a second on the gym door, looking in, then turned to Edie, smiling.

"I can see he hasn't got enough of that. He still wants to see you growing up... but from a different point of view!" Lizzie said. Edie blushed more and Lizzie ran in. Edie smiled and followed her cheerful best friend.

"So, Gordon, where were you last night?" Ethan asked. Gordo kicked the football to hide his blush. "Are you telling me...?" David looked up and Ethan smiled. "Yeah! I knew you'd make it!"

"Sh!" David hissed. "I don't want it to be published that way! She really trusted me, you know?" Ethan shook his head.

"I'm sorry... but you really like her, right?" Ethan asked. David nodded and leaned in.

"Man... when she asked me to do it with her, part of me didn't want to..." David said.

"You mean your gay part?" Ethan asked. David laughed.

"No, dumb. The part of me... that might have feelings for her," David whispered. Ethan's jaw hung open.

"Sh-t!" Ethan yelled. David rolled his eyes a little and looked at the door of the gym. Lizzie and Edie were coming in. He smiled and waved at them. Lizzie ran across the gym and kissed him on the lips, much to Tracy's anger.

"Whoa! What was that for?" David asked, once they pulled appart. Lizzie smiled.

"Just to let you know hom much I lo-like you," Lizzie replied.

"You think you... could repeat that again?" David said. Lizzie smiled and kissed him again. "You know, it's not clear enough..." she gave him a French kiss and he stood there.

"Clear enough?" Lizzie asked. He nodded, dumbfonded. Edie and Ethan were standing a few inches from each other, laughing. Edie looked up at Ethan and smiled, while he smiled back. David coughed and dragged Ethan a little far. "See ya, guys!" they waved and left while the other girls from Lizzie and Edie's class got in.

End of chapter.

**AN: Okay... I'm in no mood for writing this, so I'm updating sooner than I thought. Here ya go. **

Cka3ka-13: Thanx a lot!  
Rilla1989: Sorry you felt this way, but I didn't describe anything (I'm 14!)... I know what you said is right, I had to change the rating...  
I only did that to show his feelings were real.  
I also know you didn't want to flame, but... it really hurt. No hard feelings!

AN2: Okay, this story isn't read by that many people (maybe 2 or 3?) and, though I love writing for you, I just don't feel like it. I get you don't like this story and it turns me down. Cya  
LyG4ever.


	9. 9 Sauce

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Tracy Lockhart, Jessica, Jamie and Candace McGuire characters.**

Chapter 9. Sauce

"So, what's new?" David asked while he grabbed the books from his locker, after school. Ethan shrugged.

"Okay, we were talking about your feelings towards Lizzie," Ethan replied. David bit her lip. "Which are...?"

"I- I think I love her," David whispered. Ethan smiled. "What?"

"It was about time! She's great, man" David nodded.

"I know she is. But maybe I'm not good enough for her," he replied. Ethan shook his head.

"You're just saying this 'cause of your reputation. Any guy can change if he falls," Ethan said. "Which you did" David nodded and slammed his locker shut.

"I'm just not sure about what we did last night... I don't want us to become just that" Ethan shook his head again.

"You won't. You have true feelings towards each other," he assured him. "And, if you're feeling guilty about Candace, you were never right together" David nodded and smiled thanks. "Don't mention it" They heard a loud noise and lots of people yelling and ran to the next corridor. Ronny's face was all red on a side and Lizzie was yelling at him.

"What happened?" David asked a couple of girls.

"He tried to feel Edie up," Jamie replied. David and Ethan pressed their lips. "She went that way" Jamie pointed to the campus door and Ethan ran there. David approached to Ronny and grabbed him by the shirt.

"What th-?" Ronny said. David's fist hit his stomach and he moaned.

"What the hell did you just try to do?" David inquired. Lizzie took a step back and Ronny closed his eyes.

"She wanted me," Ronny replied. "Try to deny it, but she did" Ronny got out of his grip and threw David to the floor. "Yeah, your sister's a little whore!" Before anyone could stop her, Lizzie ran to Ronny and slapped him hard across his face. He spit blood to the floor. David hurried to Lizzie's side and pulled her to Jamie.

"Okay, dude... I think you're way too stupid to bad mouth Edie..." David said, punching him again. "You're not even good enough to say her name"

"Oh, but you're good enough to sleep with Lizzie McGuire and spread the word around school?" Ronny inquired. David's face grew pale and Lizzie stared at him. Releasing Ronny, he turned to Lizzie.

"Lizzie, I didn't-" David started. She held up her hand.

"I can't believe you!" Lizzie cried. She ran to the girls' bathroom and David stood there. Ethan and Edie came towards them while Ronny left.

"Wha-?" Ethan asked. David's face told him everything. Edie's face turned from Ethan's to her brother's.

"Oh, my G-d!" Edie exclaimed. "I thought you wouldn't hurt her!" Edie got out of Ethan's grip and ran after her best friend.

"Gordon, so you scored?" a guy, Ronny's friend, asked. David glared him.

"Fuck you, Taylor"

That night, dinner at the Gordon's:

"Edie, could you pass me the sauce?" David asked. She sat there, looking at her plate. He sighed. "Edie? I really want my sauce" She looked up and glared at him.

"Why? So you can go and tell all those stupid jocks you had her? Just so you can hurt her?" Edie inquired. "Sorry, bro. You ain't got me anymore" Edie got up, stormed to her bedroom and stormed the door. David's parents turned to look at him.

"Don't ask," David said, leaving his plate in the kitchen and going to the basement, his room.

"I wasn't gonna," Howard said. "I've learned enough" Roberta rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Howard, they are our children. Don't try to psychoanalyze them," she said. Howard rolled his eyes as well and turned his attention back to his food.

End of chapter.

**AN: Thanx a lot, guys!**

Cka3ka-13: Thanx! Glad you liked 'Come Undone'!  
Ashkash: Thanx to you too! I'm glad somebody's liking it!  
FICTION FAN: Thanx a lot! You were so sweet!

AN2: Okay, I'm working on chapter 12 and in the sequel of 'Part Of Your World', but I don't know when they're gonna be up.

Cya!  
LyG4ever.


	10. 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Tracy Lockhart, Jessie, Jamie and Candace McGuire characters.**

Chapter 10. Miranda

David started walking towards Lizzie's locker, but she was surrounded by her sisters. Candace and Jessie glared him while Lizzie slammed her locker door shut and walked off. Jamie gave him a small smile and stopped. "Just so you know, I don't think you would've told. I have friends, besides my sister, in your class," Jamie said. He looked confused. "C'mon. You think I wouldn't have older friends? Anyway, thanks for trying to help Lizzie. Candy and Jessie put her back on the squad... It was nice while it lasted" David nodded and smiled sadly. Jamie waved at him and left. He hit his head with a locker a couple of times until Ethan stopped him.

"Hey... How ya doin' so far?" Ethan asked. David hit his head again with the locker. "That bad? Sorry" David nodded and closed his eyes.

"Could it be Mr. Ladiesman is actually feeling bad about a girl? No, wait, he has no heart!" Ronny exclaimed. His friends laughed. "By the way, Gordon, how are you feeling about your best friend and your little sister going out? I bet he'll get some" David turned to Ethan, who blushed.

"So now it's you?" David said. Ethan opened his mouth to reply but David stormed out to the cafeteria. He sat alone and began eating his curly fries sadly. A girl with black hair and black eyes sat across him. Everybody whispered and pointed at them, but she didn't seem to care. "You mind? I'm trying to be alone" She rolled her eyes.

"Stop feeling self-pity," she said. "You're a shame enough already" He glared her a little. "Yeah, I forgot... not everybody wants to hear the truth. Let's start over, I'm Miranda" she held out her hand and he took it reluctantly.

"David," he replied. She nodded. "Yeah, of course you know. Everybody's talking about how I hurt a good girl"

"So you really don't remember me? I've been in your class since ever," Miranda said. "I'm friends with Jamie" David looked up. "And I also heard what you said to Ethan yesterday. That was very sweet"

"And how come you don't worry about your reputation?" David asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Kate Sanders has hated me since ever. I have no reputation," Miranda said. "Anyway, you should talk to Lizzie" David shook his head.

"How could I? She hates me," he replied. Miranda rolled her eyes again.

"Enough with self-pity already! I've known her for a long time, I can tell she truly loved you... and by the looks she's giving you, still does" David looked at Lizzie's table, but she looked quickly away. "She's just... hurt. And confused. Candace doesn't help a lot," Miranda stated. David nodded. Jamie walked into the cafeteria and sat with them. "Hey Jamie"

"Hi," Jamie said.

"Okay, you do have a reputation to worry about... and two not-so-happy sisters," David said, watching as Candace and Jessie approached to them.

"What are you doing, Jamie?" Jessie asked, glaring David. "You know what he did to Lizzie" Jamie rolled her eyes.

"This isn't good for your reputation!" Candace added. Miranda huffed. She was a little tired of that word. David noticed and chuckled. "And Sanchez here isn't that good either" Miranda rolled her eyes on Candace's back and David transformed his laughter into a fake cough.

"Jeez, let me live a life of my own!" Jamie exclaimed. "And Lizzie's not yours. She deserves to live as well and, if that's what it takes, I'll hang out with David and Miranda. I won't let Lizzie go through what you've made me do"

"What-ever," Jessie said. She and Candace went back to their table andGordo caught a little spark on Lizzie's eyes which disappeared when her sisters sat.

"What's your plan to save Lizzie from evil?" David asked. "No offense" Jamie shook her head.

"Non-taken. I don't feel related to them. We have to let Lizzie have a life," she replied. "By the way, your sister and Ethan really like each other. You have to give him one try"

"You're the protective brother!" Miranda laughed. David finally laughed too and Jamie joined them soon. Lizzie kept looking over like if she wanted to join them as well, but the bell rang and she and her sisters hurried to a practice.

End of chapter.

**AN: Okay, just to warn ya, this story might get really freaky in the next chapters... Forgive me! **

Jenna: Nice idea! Maybe I'll do something with that! (PS: Are u the Jenna I know?)

Cka3ka-13: Thanx a lot! You're, like, my best reviewer!

Hotchic12: I think u really like Edie's character! Lol, I like her too... She and Ethan were meant to be since my 1st chapter! I dunno why!  
U and Cka3ka-13 are my greatest reviewers ever! Thanx a lot!

Suzzy90: Thanx! It means a lot to me when I found a new review on my mail! It means somebody took it's time to read my story and comment about it!

AN2: As most of u know, I always put songs in my stories... they'll be here in a couple of chapters. Cya!  
LyG4ever.


	11. 11 Cleaning Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Tracy Lockhart, Jamie, Jessie and Candace McGuire. **

Chapter 11. Cleaning up

"Okay, guys, I got an idea," Jamie said. She gave both David and Miranda flyers and Miranda started cracking up.

"Yeah, right. I hope you sing good, 'cause I'm not doing this," David replied. Jamie rolled her eyes a little.

"You know she will. You just gotta find a good song, then it's all on the music... Besides, Edie once said you sing good on the shower" Miranda almost fell to the floor laughing and David blushed. Jamie smiled at him. "I'd suggest you start searching for a song... Good luck!" Jamie ran to her cheerleading practice and David and Miranda sat together on Study Hall.

"Okay, what's up with you and Craft?" Miranda asked. "He really, really, likes your sister and viceversa. You were just too wrapped up on Lizzie to realize it" David shook his head.

"I don't know. I guess I just had to let it all out and I took it with him..." David said. Miranda nodded. "I think I'll try talking to him after school"

"Good. Now, let's focus on Geometry 'cause we have a test in the next hour and I know nothing about it" David smiled and they both went back to their books.

Later, at Ethan's:

David knocked on Ethan's bedroom door. "Hey," he said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Ethan replied. David walked in.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I treated you, it's just-" Ethan held up his hand.

"I know. You're not the only one who talks to Miranda," Ethan replied. David nodded. "I can get why you're so upset, but still you had no reasons on doubting me... I mean, we've known each other forever! I think we're almost like brothers" David smiled.

"Almost, luckily," he said. "'Cause if we were real brothers, you would be doing something ilegal" Ethan smiled back and they hugged.

"The only problem is that your sister doesn't speak to me," Ethan replied. David was listening to the music Ethan had been listening to before. "Man?" David smiled again.

"I tell you what... I help you with my sister if you let me borrow that Cd," David said. "Deal?" they shook hands.

"Deal"

* * *

"Edie, could you listen to me for one second?" David pleaded from the closed door of his sister's room. 

"Go away!" Edie yelled. David smiled.

"I'll stop bugging you if you look down by your window," David replied.

"What are y-?" Edie asked. Down, in their garden, there was Ethan with a tux and a bouquet of white roses. Edie smiled at him and he waved at her. Edie opened her bedroom door and stood face to face with her brother, who had a light-blue dress on his hands.

"This is for you to wear," David said. "I can cover you 'til 9 or something... that's about it" Edie nodded.

"You know I still hate you... but thanks," Edie said. She kissed his cheek, got back in her bedroom to change, then went down. David followed her, a small smile on his lips. Ethan smiled at Edie, then at David, and gave him the Cd.

"Enjoy," David said. "And if she doesn't spend the night here, I'll go hunt you down" They smiled, but Ethan knew that David was half-serious. Edie got into Ethan's car, waved at her brother and Ethan drove off.

"Why's he doing this?" Edie asked. Ethan smiled at her.

"He's trying to clean all the mess he has in his life," Ethan replied. "And I'd say he started pretty good" Edie smiled back and rested her head on Ethan's shoulder.

End of chapter.

**AN: Okay, Miranda's character is going to be even more weirdo than in this one. She can surprise you big time.**

Hotchic12: Well, it's gonna happen slowly! David just took one big step and has one foot on the other!  
Fiction fan: Thanx a lot! Hope it's soon enough!  
Jenna: Oh, believe me, they will... Lol, thanx 4 reviewing!


	12. 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Tracy Lockhart and Jamie, Jessie and Candace McGuire characters. **

Chapter 12.

"Hey Edie," David said the next day at school. She gave him a quick smile and Ethan placed his arm around her shoulders. "I saw you got home 10 minutes after your curfew..." Ethan's jaw dropped, but David smiled. "Just kidding. You were early and stood talking on the backyard" Edie smiled and playfully hitted him on the chest.

"So, bro, what's that I heard about you singing?" Edie asked. David blushed and Ethan laughed. "Did you hear about Jessie? She, Candace and Jessie got into a huge fight. They aren't even speaking and Candace won't drive her to school unless she stops hanging out with you. Lizzie got stuck in the middle, but Candace pulled her to her side" Gordo bit his lip.

"Doesn't she need to stick with Jamie?" Ethan asked. Edie nodded.

"She wants to. She just... can't," she replied. Ethan nodded. The bell rang, he gave Edie a quick peck and David protested.

"Whoa, man! Not in front of the big brother! Who can kick you ass, by the way," David joked. Ethan smiled and they walked down to Study Hall. David saw Miranda alone on a table (as usual) and they went over her. "Hey"

"Hi," Miranda said. "Okay... Uranus?" Ethan stared at her. "Oh, please. Solar System!"

"You're getting really stressed," Ethan pointed. David closed his eyes.

"Me? I'm not getting stressed!" Miranda shrieked. "I got a huge zip on my forehead this morning and we're just in the beginning of the year! Tell me about stress!" David chuckled a little. "Oh, and don't let me get started with you, Mr. Singer! You probably forgot about rehearsing today after school!" David bit his lip.

"I'll help you with this subject. You just keep calm," he said. "Take a deep breath" Miranda nodded and did it.

"I have to pee. Later," Miranda said, running out.

"O... Kay... Tell me her brain's functioning well," Ethan said. David smiled and Jamie joined them.

"Hi guys," Jamie said, looking sad. They both stared at her. "Candace got me kicked out of the squad" David frowned.

"I thought you didn't like it," he said.

"I didn't. It just hurts seeing my sister doing this to me," Jamie replied. "Besides, I already joined painting, so it's way better" the guys nodded. "Where's Randa? I thought I heard her shrieking 'stress'... though I told you not to mention that word, Gordon" David shook his head.

"It was Mr. Craft, over here," David said.

"You heard her?" Ethan asked.

"Who didn't? Her ear piercing shriek can be easily heard from 20 blocks of distance!" Jamie exclaimed. The guys laughed and she smiled. "So, congrats about you and Edie. She's a great girl" Ethan nodded.

"I know..."

"Where was Randa again?" Jamie asked.

"She's pee- at the bathroom," David replied. "Let's re-discuss the plan, please"

"Okay. You sing, she listens and rebels to Candace when she tells you to step back from Liz," Jamie said.

"Easier said than done. You do realize everybody around here hate me?" David said. "Have you thought of my bad reputation?"

"Gosh! Quit it with that word!" Miranda yelled, startling the threesome.

"Okay, you really need to chill out!" Ethan exclaimed. "You almost caused me a stroke!"

"How could I chill out if you keep with the 's', 'r' and 'p' things!" Miranda said.

"... 'p'?" Ethan innocently repeated.

"You really need some 's. r.', people! Stop with the 's. p.'!" Ethan turned to David.

"You keep with the stress, reputation and pity things," Jamie explained them. "You really need some self-respect and it's enough with the self-pity" Miranda nodded, smiled and went back to her book.

"That was freaky," Ethan said. "I'll go find my- your- Edie" David nodded and Ethan left.

"You ready for the show tomorrow?" Miranda gently asked, calmed after Jamie's intrusion.

"As I'll ever be," David replied, watching as Lizzie ate her salad with the cheerleading squad.

End of chapter.

**AN: Okay, I hated this chapter. Miranda was acting nuts and, well... Sorry for leaving u for that long.**

Hotchic12: Yay, I thought so too!  
Baby Bunnie1: Thanx! Glad u got a chance to!

AN2: Forgive me for my crappy mood, I had three tests in these last three days and another one tomorrow... I'll try to update 'No One' tonight also.

Cya,  
LyG4ever.


	13. 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Tracy Lockhart, Jamie, Jessie and Candace McGuire. The song 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' belongs to Kelly Clarkson and 'You Get To My Heart' to Aaron Carter (whom I hate!). **

Chapter 13.

"Ready?" Miranda asked. David shook his head, panicked. She smiled. "Great. I would be surprised if you weren't"

"How's that supposed to help me?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I never said it would" Jamie joined them.

"Okay, Lizzie's going right before you. Are you feeling well?" she said. David shook his head. "Too bad. She's going to sing now" David got up abruptly and went to a side to listen.  
_  
"Seems like just yesterday  
__You were a part of me  
__I used to stand so tall  
__I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight  
__Everything, it felt so right  
__Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe  
__No, I can't sleep  
__I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again  
__I'm torn into pieces  
__Can't deny it, can't pretend  
__Just thought you were the one  
__Broken up, deep inside  
__But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
__Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything  
__Opened up and let you in  
__You made me feel alright  
__For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me  
__Is what I pretend to be  
__So together, but so broken up inside _

_'Cause I can't breathe  
__No, I can't sleep  
__I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again  
__I'm torn into pieces  
__Can't deny it, can't pretend  
__Just thought you were the one  
__Broken up, deep inside  
__But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
__Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
__For hating you, I blame myself  
__Seeing you it kills me now  
__  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
__Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again  
__I'm torn into pieces  
__Can't deny it, can't pretend  
__Just thought you were the one  
__Broken up, deep inside  
__But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
__Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again  
__I'm torn into pieces  
__Can't deny it, can't pretend  
__Just thought you were the one  
__Broken up, deep inside  
__But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
__Behind these hazel eyes"_ Lizzie finished her song and lots of claps came from the audience. She smiled and walked to the back. David took a deep breath and walked out.

"-David Gordon!" some people clapped. He heard a yell which came from Ronny but ignored him.

_"When I need someone to believe in  
I turn to you  
And you never ever let me down  
You always come through  
And I just wanna thank you for  
The way you make me make feel, heyyy _

_Baby you get to my heart  
The deepest part  
Girl I wanna be where ever you are  
Only you know  
Right where to go  
Something I never had  
Is taking control, it's your love  
From the start  
You get to my heart_

_If in time  
You don't know where to run to  
Just come to me  
I'll be here for you with all my heart  
Be all that you need  
Cuz someone like you is  
One in a milion, it's true, heyyy_

_Baby you get to my heart  
The deepest part  
Girl I wanna be where ever you are  
Only you know  
Right where to go  
Something that I never had  
Taking control is your love  
From the start  
You get to my heart_

_Can't believe how long I've waited  
Without you in my life  
All I've ever wanted  
I can see in your eyes_

_Baby you get to my heart  
The deepest part  
Girl I'm gonna be where ever you are  
Only you know  
Right where to go  
Something I never had  
Is taking control  
It's your love  
From the start  
You get to my heart_

_Yeah, you get to my heart"_ Lots of people clapped, he smiled and waved. Without him seeing it, Lizzie wiped a few tears off her face and ran backstage again.

End of chapter.

**AN: I dunno what's gotten into me, but I updated a lot today... **

Hotchic12: Well, it got to Lizzie!  
Anonymous: Thanx! You're really sweet!

Cka3ka-13: Where are ya? Missin' u over here!

Cya!  
LyG4ever.


	14. 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Tracy Lockhart and Jamie, Jessie and Candace McGuire characters.**

Chapter 14.

"Okay, are you deaf or what?" Candace inquired. David looked up from his notebook.

"I think I must be... were you saying something?" he asked. Candace rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you just stay away from Lizzie? You hurt her enough," Candace said.

"I-," David started. "-don't have to explain anything to you. Later!" he grabbed his book and walked off to the library. Getting in, he bumped with Lizzie and they both fell to the floor. "Sorry" Lizzie nodded and began to pick up all her sheets and books

"Hey Lizzie," Jessie said. Lizzie smiled at her sisters. "I'll help you" Jessie grabbed half of the things Lizzie was carrying.

"Thanks. Can you get them to my locker? I have to go to Chem," Lizzie said. Jessie nodded. "See ya!" Lizzie tossed her golden hair to the side and ran across the school.

"Hey, Liz," Edie said. "You're almost late" Lizzie nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me a place" Edie nodded. "What do we have to do?" Lizzie asked.

"Something about groups of three..." Edie said. The girls watched as Tracy looked at them.

"Okay, Lockhart is so not gonna be here. What about... that girl?" Lizzie asked, pointing to a brunette girl who was always by her own. Edie shrugged.

"I don't know her. She's always alone because her sister isn't liked by Kate and her friends... and because she also skipped a year. She got here today," Edie said.

"Good enough for me," Lizzie said. "I'll go get her" She walked to the girl, who looked up at her, surprised. "Hey! I'm Lizzie. Wanna work with us?" She nodded.

"Sure. I'm Stevie," she replied. Lizzie smiled warmly at her and they went to Edie's table. Tracy was standing there, and smirked at Stevie's sight.

"Gosh... I never thought you'd go that low... Stephanie Sanchez? Ew" Tracy shook her head and went over to her group.

"Is Miranda your sister?" Lizzie asked. Stevie nodded. "She's cool!" Edie looked at them, feeling a little left out.

"Er... I'll go... do something," Edie muttered. She left as Lizzie and Stevie talked animatedly.

"Already leaving you for her?" Tracy asked, shaking her head. "Wow... for a geek of a Sanchez... That must be tough" She walked to the other corner of the room while Edie let her words sink in.

* * *

"Hey Ethan," David said. Ethan looked up from a sheet and waved at him. "Whatcha readin'?" 

"You don't wanna know..." Ethan said. David looked at him. "Candace and Jessie stuck this on your locker, so I took it off" David grabbed it and recognized it was from his notebook.

"Sh-t!" he yelled. Miranda and Jamie approached to them, they were laughing but stopped when they looked at the guys.

"So, you got it back? I heard Candace shrieking about it about half an hour ago," Jamie said. Miranda chuckled and Ethan stared at her.

"What's with her mood?" he asked David, who shrugged.

"Her sister, Stevie, skipped a whole year. She's a new freshman," Jamie said. David smiled.

"Another Sanchez? I hope she's not as crazy as her older sister..." he said. Ethan laughed and David turned around, only to see Lizzie, Edie and Stevie walking in. Edie was walking behind, trying to hide her disgusted face, while Lizzie and Stevie talked.

"Stevie!" Miranda called. Her sister looked at her and smiled. Lizzie looked at Miranda, then glanced at David for a second. He bit his lip and watched as she walked with Stevie.

"Randa!" Stevie yelled. They hugged and smiled. "These are Lizzie and Edie" Miranda nodded. David continued looking at Lizzie while she evaded his eyes. Edie walked to Ethan and he sat her on his lap.

"So, how was your first day so far?" Jamie asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I- I have to go... talk with the Coach. See ya," David said. He glanced quickly at Lizzie, who was now blushing, and left.

"I'll go with my sisters," Lizzie said. "See ya!" she walked to her sisters' table.

"Okay... what's wrong?" Stevie said. Miranda shook her head and Jamie gave her a sad smile. Ethan caressed Edie's cheeks and they kissed gently.

"I'll go with Lizzie. See ya later," Edie said. She got up and Ethan nodded, but pulled her for another kiss before letting her go. She smiled and walked away while he watched her.

"Love ya!" he yelled. Edie turned around again and smiled.

"G-d. That makes me sick," Miranda said, rolling her eyes. Jamie smiled and Stevie stared at them, lost.

End of chapter.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long... anyway, here it is!**

Hotchic12: Thanx! I love that song too, and I started liking it right before the video appeared!  
Cka3ka-13: Thanx! It's always nice to have u around.  
Baby Bunnie1: Sorry it took so long! Better late than never! Thanx!  
**143babe042105cNr637****: OMG! Thanx! U'r so sweet!**

AN2: ...major Writer's Block. I didn't write the next chapter for this story yet... School is such a drag! LGFever is taking it worse than me, so she'll try to update soon...

Luv ya!  
LyG4ever.


	15. 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Lizzie's sisters and Tracy Lockhart's characters.**

Chapter 15.

"Stevie is so cool," Lizzie commented, while stretching in the gym. Edie shrugged. "She knows, like, the funniest stories ever. Her skin looks great too"

"Okay," Edie replied. Lizzie stared at her.

"What's your problem?" Lizzie asked. "You've been giving her death glares whenever she's near!" Edie just shrugged. "Hello? I'm talking to you!"

"You and I both know why you're being friendly to her. You just wanna know all the juicy details about my brother," Edie snapped. Lizzie stared at her.

"That's so not true!" Lizzie exclaimed. Edie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. You're always right," she muttered. Lizzie shook her head.

"Okay, hello? I'm so not interested in your brother anymore. He told the whole f-ckin school!" she cried.

"You don't wanna be with him, but you don't want him to be with anybody. Besides, with that thing he wrote..." Edie replied.

"Which thing?" Lizzie asked.

"His notebook? Candace and Jessica practically shoved it back on his locker," she said. "Of course, I didn't read it, but I've heard about it. Why don't you just quit faking and ditch that girl?"

"Say, maybe 'cause I like her? She's really cool!" Lizzie said.

"Whatever. Later, McGuire," Edie replied. She walked towards Tracy, leaving a stunned Lizzie behind.

* * *

"So, how do you like this place so far?" David asked, while walking Stevie home later that day. Both of them had extra-curricular activities and he had offered to walk with her.

"It's kinda... neat," Stevie said. "The classes are better, obviously" He nodded. "What happened with Lizzie?" he shook his head.

"Long story. I'll tell it to you other day, or Miranda will kill me," David said. They arrived to her house and walked to the front door. Miranda opened. "You heard us coming?" she nodded.

"Listen... I know it's too much to ask, but I'm not going to school tomorrow... could you drive Stevie?" Miranda asked. David nodded.

"Sure. See ya tomorrow!" he said, and continued walking home. He got in and watched tv until his mother called him for dinner. For second time in the Gordon's house, the dinner went on completely silent. Roberta looked at their children and sighed.

"Okay, kids… What's wrong?" she asked. "Edie?" Edie shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong, mom. Everything's just perfect…" she replied, not even touching her food. "Can I be excused? I'm not hungry" Roberta nodded, Edie left and Howard turned to David.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" he asked. David shook his head too.

"I'm great, I just had a pretty rough training tonight… can I go to my room? I still have some homework to do," David replied. Without waiting for an answer, he got up and locked in his room. Roberta stared at her husband.

"What? You heard the kid," Howard said.

"Today is Thursday. He has no practice," she replied, picking up the rest of the plates. He frowned.

"Should I try talking to him?" he asked. Roberta shook her head and he shrugged. The phone rang and David picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ethan…" Ethan's voice replied.

"Hey," David said.

"Uhm… this is gonna be awkward, but… is Edie there?" Ethan asked. David smirked.

"Yeah, wait… Listen, can you find out what's wrong with her? She's been awfully quiet tonight," David said.

"Sure," Ethan said. "Bye"

"Edie! Phone!" David called. Edie grabbed it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey baby," Ethan whispered. She smiled immediately and locked in her room.

"You're welcome!" David shouted, rolling his eyes and closing his door again. Edie rolled her eyes and sat on her bed.

"How are you?" Ethan asked. Edie sighed.

"Lizzie and I fought," she replied.

"Sorry, babe… Wanna hang out? I can turn your mind into something else…" Ethan said. She smirked.

"Thanks, but I wanna stay home tonight," Edie said. "…perhaps you could come over?"

"You do realize your brother's home, right?" Ethan said. "He would kill me if he'd find me in your room" Edie smiled again.

"Nope, kinky. I meant to watch movies in the living," she mocked him.

"That idea of sneaking into your room sounded more exciting than having your brother and father watching me every move… Anything for you, babe," he replied. She smiled again.

"Great, see ya in… half an hour?" she said. "We could go pick the movies together"

"Fine by me. Luv ya," he whispered.

"Luv ya too," she whispered back. "Bye" they both hung up and Edie rested in her bed, a small smile appearing in her face.

* * *

"Hey," Ethan said, smiling, on the front door. David stared at him.

"Were you coming tonight?" David asked. Edie rushed downstairs and smiled at Ethan. David turned to look at her and noticed she was wearing a tight baby-blue top with spaghetti straps and tight baby-blue shorts. "Sure. Did you ask Dad?"

"I asked Mom," Edie replied. David rolled his eyes, a little smirk on his lips and went back in. His dad appeared and stared at Ethan and Edie. David smirked again and Ethan stared at Mr. Gordon, almost frightened. "Hi, Dad. Ethan came here to watch some movies with us" He nodded slowly and walked to the kitchen, while Ethan breathed relieved. Edie punched him on the chest playfully. "Chicken"

"Hey! I'm not scared of your dad! …I just happen to be dating his baby girl," Ethan whispered, kissing her on the forehead. "Whom I find adorable"

"Gross, man," David said. Edie rolled her eyes. "I'll go with you to find the movies. Let's go" Edie slipped her hand into Ethan's and they walked out.

* * *

"Oooh… let's rent this one," Edie said. David looked over her shoulder and shook his head.

"No way. No chick-flicks," he said. Edie turned to Ethan, pouting her lips.

"…America's Sweetheart's? Sounds… kinda odd for me," Ethan said. "Hey, this is not fair! This one is my girl, but you're my best friend! I can't choose!" Edie giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm in" David rolled his eyes and they grabbed the movie. Later, they sat on the Gordon's living room and watched it, Edie resting her head on Ethan's shoulder.

"Ethan, you can stay over tonight," Roberta said. Ethan nodded and smiled thanks. Edie was sleeping peacefully.

"Don't worry, I'll carry her up," David told his mom. She nodded, kissed her son on the cheek and went up to her room. "C'mon, Casanova, you can take Edie to her bed… then you'll come back to mine" Ethan smiled at him and lifted Edie. "If you take more than… 10 minutes, I'll go in" David turned off the tv and watched as Ethan took Edie to her room, then went to his room. Ethan lied Edie down on her bed and she opened her eyes.

"Hey…" she whispered. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I have 5 minutes. I'll see you tomorrow, I get to drive you while Dave picks Stevie up. Love ya," Ethan said. Edie smiled at him.

"I love you too," she said. He smiled again and they kissed, but pulled appart by a fake cough. David was smiling at the scene in front of him, resting his head on the door frame. "Night, bro"

"Night, sis. Let's go, Ethan," David said. Ethan smiled again at Edie and the guys left.

End of chapter.

**AN: Sorry it took so long, guys! I just got all my grades and they are all good! (Could've been better, but, well...)**

Hotchic12: Well, a part of the chapter was cut. My diskette broke and I lost it all... David's notebook got mixed with all Lizzie's things (when they bumped with each other at the library), Jessie and Candy found it and shoved it back to his locker. It will appear again in a little while!

Metamorphosis00: Thanx! I will try to update more often, my best pal LGFever is with a very bad cold, so I'm kinda looking out for her... I think it's kinda cool you're a psycho over my story! (Sorry, did that sound bad?)

Cka3ka-13: Thanx a lot! Well, Edie acted bitchy at the beginning of this chapter (so did Lizzie), but I rewarded all of you with some really sweet EE moments (never forgetting about the protective older brother!)

Anonamus: Thanx! You know, even by only writting 1 or 2 words, these reviews really, truly make my day!

**143babe042105cNr637****: Once again, sorry it took so long! Thanx a lot 4 reviewing!**


	16. 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Lizzie's sisters and Tracy Lockhart's characters.  
**

Chapter 16.

The next morning:

"Hey, Sanchez," David said, pulling on the driveway. Miranda waved at him.

"Stevie's coming," Miranda said. He nodded and the front door opened. Stevie walked out, her long dark hair up in a ponytail and wearing a red top with tight jeans. Miranda approached to him.

"If you even look at her, I'll kill you" David rolled his eyes as Stevie waved at him.

"Bye, Randa!" Stevie exclaimed. Miranda smiled at her sister, waved at David and they left.

* * *

"Ethan, stop staring at my back!" Edie hissed. She was wearing the cheerleaders' short and electric blue mini-skirt with her white and red top. Ethan smiled and kissed her on the neck. She hit him playfully. "They'll kill me if I get a hickey!" 

"You," Ethan said in between kisses. "Look. Hot" Edie smiled at him and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Gordon, are you done in there yet?" Kate's voice called. Edie gave Ethan one last kiss and ran back to the cheerleaders. They were all in the school's front. Ethan smiled and continued watching her. She turned and blew him a kiss.

"Hey, Gordon! Your next girl will be in diapers!" Ronny suddenly yelled, watching as David and Stevie walked out of his car. Stevie blushed madly, not used of being observed, and David glared Ronny. Lizzie stared at them, while stretching with her sisters, and pursed her lips. Stevie ran to the school and David approached calmly to Ethan.

* * *

"Edie?" Lizzie shyly said. Edie ignored her and continued talking with Tracy. "Please?" Edie turned around and stared at her. 

"What do you want?" Edie inquired. Lizzie looked down.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you were kinda right about Stevie... and I left you aside yesterday," Lizzie said. Edie nodded.

"Yeah, you did. It hurt, you know?" Edie replied. Lizzie continued looking down and nodded.  
"Although... thanks"

"Why?" Lizzie asked, confused. Edie smiled.

"You brought Ethan and me a world closer!" she squeaked. Lizzie smiled.

"I'm glad it worked out for something..." Lizzie replied. Edie nodded and they hugged.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Jamie said, walking with Stevie. "Hey, Jacobs! Wanna get some?" Ronny stared at her. "Yeah, stop messing with Gordon just because he is more than you!" Jamie shook her head and turned back to her friends. "Okay, Stevie is way out of line. He won't hurt this little one if I can help it" Stevie smiled and David nodded. "Craft, come help me with these decorations... You have to stop staring at Edie for, at least, a second..." Ethan blushed lightly and followed Jamie in while David stood with Stevie. 

"You know, you're so not like your sister... thanks God," he commented. Stevie giggled.

"Two Sanchez' is way too much to handle, right?" she said. He chuckled and placed his arm over her shoulder.

"C'mon, I'll help you with your bag," he replied, grabbing it. Stevie smiled at him and they walked in, Lizzie's eyes following them.

* * *

"Okay, so just what do you think you're doing?" Lizzie inquired, slamming her bag against the table David was working on. He looked up at her. She sure was Candace's sister. 

"Uhm... I have a test," David said, couldn't stopping himself from messing wih her. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"So, you like Stevie?" she asked. He blinked. So now they were with that.

"What are you so worried about?" he asked, smirking. Lizzie bit her lip. "As far as I know, you don't wanna have to do anything with me anymore"

"I do care, okay?" Lizzie replied, walking away. He got up, grabbed his books and followed her.

"And why is that? You care that much about her?" he played along. Lizzie stopped and stared at him.

"I still care about you! Are you happy now?" she cried, not caring everybody in the hall was listening to them. Lizzie grabbed his face and kissed him, right before running out.

* * *

"Hey, Dave," Kate said. David waved at her unenthusiastically. "So, what's up?" 

"Not much. Just trying to get my Math's homework done," David said. Kate rolled her eyes and Jamie rushed in, shoving Kate a little out of the way.

"Uh, watch it, McGuire!" Kate said. Jamie ignored her and turned to David.

"She did it! My plan worked!" Jamie exclaimed. David stared at her. "Lizzie! She yelled at Candace and passed right beside her!"

"Yeah, well, she... kissed me," David said. Jamie smiled.

"Great! I'll try to catch up with her now... Later!" Jamie called as she walked out. Kate rolled her eyes and walked away too.

End of chapter.

**AN: Okay, I think I'll be calling this out pretty soon... just when I get somebody cool to be with Jamie and get a good writting day. Til then!  
Cya!  
LyG4ever. **

Cka3ka-13: Thanx!  
Metamorphosis00: Hope this made you happy!  
Hotchic12: Yes, it is! I just luv them!

AN2: I have 15 minutes to get ready 4 school... all thanx to posting this. Cya, guys!  
Luv ya!  
LyG4ever.


	17. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own Edie Gordon, Tracy Lockhart, Lizzie's sisters' and Aidan Craft characters. The song 'Catch Me If You Can' belongs to the Beu Sisters.**

Chapter 17.

"Lizzie? Are you okay?" Stevie asked. Lizzie smiled sadly and shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I kissed David!" Lizzie cried. Stevie smiled. "No, that's not supposed to be good! He hurt me, Stevie! He told the whole school he had scored with me!"

"You know he really didn't. C'mon! You heard Ronny saying it! He also said David and I are dating just because he saw us walking out of his car together!" Stevie said. Lizzie stared at her.

"What was that, by the way?" she asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. Stevie smiled and shook her head.

"He's a really cool, sweet guy, who's completely head-over-heels for you," Stevie whispered. Lizzie smiled a little and looked down. "And, as far as I can tell, you are in love with him too"

"I know what I feel, okay?" Lizzie said. "It's just... he doesn't say it. He can't admit what he feels for me... if he does feel something"

"You're just not sure. You feel that, maybe, if you open up, he won't do the same," Stevie said. Lizzie smiled weakly. "I don't think he has ever learned how to do so. He never had a girl who meant to him half as much as you do... without counting Edie. He's scared too, Liz"

"You sure you only have to skip one year? You're really wise," Lizzie commented. Stevie smiled and the girls hugged.

"You wanna see the perfect example of happiness? Look over there," Stevie said, pointing as Edie and Ethan walked down the corridor. Her head was resting on his shoulder while he stroked her long hair, locking eyes. He was contemplating Edie as if she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

"Omigosh... they look so right together..." Lizzie whispered. She smiled again at Stevie, followed with her eyes the happy couple and disappeared.

······················································································································································

"Ugh. Move to a side, dorko!" Kate said, shoving a guy to a side. His books flew to the ground and one landed next to Jamie's legs. He looked up as she smiled at him.

"Hi, Larry," Jamie said.

"H-Hey," he replied. "How do you know my name?" Jamie smiled again and ran her hand through her own blonde hair.

"I happen to know a lot about everybody around here, Tudge," she whispered seductively. He shivered a little. "Just as I know we're going to meet today after school for a pizza... Need some help with your books?"

"Y-Yeah. Thanks," Larry said. She continued smiling and he swallowed hard. "You wanna go out with me?"

"Gee," Jamie said. He looked down sadly. "I thought you hadn't caught it.Walk me to my locker?" Larry finally smiled and walked Jamie to her locker.

"Why would you want to go out with a geek like me?" he couldn't help to ask. "I watched you and your sisters cheerleading, and... you could do way better"

"I'm not so sure about that. You see, hotter doesn't always means better... not that you aren't hot. I've always watched people away from my sisters' worlds," Jamie said. Larry nodded. "We are different people"

"I can tell," he sadly said. She stared into his eyes. "They would never take the time to look at me" Jamie smiled, rested her back on her locker and grabbed Larry's face with one of her hands.

"Well, I'm glad they didn't," Jamie replied. He stared into her eyes as she brushed their lips together. He wrapped his arms around her body and she dropped her books to the floor, placing her arms around her neck. They pulled appart and she bit her lip. "Wow. You sure are a something" Larry smiled and kissed her again.

······················································································································································

"What are we doing back here?" Edie asked. Ethan just smiled and placed his index finger on her lips. She kissed it sweetly and he gave her a quick peck, leading her to a side. "Omigosh..."

"You like it?" he asked, still smiling. Edie looked around, amazed. He had covered the whole field with white roses' petals. She turned around to see his grin and they kissed longly.

"I love it. Though not as much as I love you," she replied. He wrapped her tiny body with his strong arms as tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's just perfect"

"This is just part of it. Jamie and I talked about it earlier today... we'll meet again tonight at Pete's Pizza. Edie nodded and he caressed both her cheeks, locking eyes. "I love you," he whispered. She closed her eyes, teary.

"I love you too," she whispered back. He lifted her and they kissed again. She ran her hands through his blond glossy hair as he stroked her black shiny one.

······················································································································································

"What's wrong with you?" Candace asked, followed by Jessie. They were standing next to David. He smirked.

"Oops, too bad I didn't do anything this time," David said. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Stay away from her! What's so hard to understand?" Jessie exclaimed.

"The fact that I don't wanna stay away from your sister?" David replied, his eyes glowing. "Yeah, take it, I'm in love with Lizzie and I won't leave her alone unless she tells me to" He heard a gasp and turned around, only to discover Lizzie standing there.

"You- You love me?" she whispered. He nodded, approaching slowly to her. She closed her teary eyes.

"I always have," he whispered back, twirling her blonde locks with his hands, both wrapping her body. She nodded slowly.

"I love you too," she replied. He smiled and she jumped into his arms. They locked eyes and he leaned in gently, only to have their lips meeting again. Jamie turned around from Larry and smiled at her little sister, happily in love.

* * *

End of the year, at Pete's Pizza: 

"So, which are your thoughts about this year?" Larry asked. Jamie was sitting calmly on his lap, eating a cheese slice. "I'd say it was pretty darn good"

"You better," Jamie warned. He smiled at her and they shared a kiss. Lizzie and Edie awed the couple. Ethan stroked Edie's hair, while talking to David. Edie turned to look at him lovingly, he looked at her too and they kissed. David groaned, which caused Lizzie to reach over the table as she gave away the rests of the pizza and kiss him too. David placed his hand on Lizzie's blonde head and they deepened their kiss. A fake cough interrupted all the loving couples and they turned to greet four more people. Miranda had just cleared her thorat to announce her presence, holding a guy's hand. Stevie smiled shyly, standing next to a blond one.

"Hey, guys. This is Cody... I think I told you about him," Miranda awkwardly said. David smirked and looked at both the guys from head to toes. Miranda smacked his head softly. "I think you all know Stevie's escort..." Ethan finally looked away from Edie's eyes and smiled at his little brother, Aidan.

"You're dating an older guy?" Lizzie asked. She blushed immediately as she felt David squeezing her hand.

"Hey, I know you..." Edie said. "You dated Tracy!" Aidan smirked and placed his sandy blond hair away from his face.

"She wanted to... but I'm not into that kind of girls," Aidan said. "They gotta have some brains" Lizzie giggled and poked Stevie playfully, who was blushing madly. "But Stevie will do fine" David and Larry laughed, while Ethan shook his head. Stevie was (maybe) smarter than him. Stevie faced Aidan, who was still smirking, and kissed him longly. She pulled away, leaving him in the need for more.

"You go, Steph!" Lizzie cheered. The other girls just smiled and they all sat.

"...I think it's time for the talk," Jamie said. All the seniors groaned. "You knew this would come eventually. Guys, you are leaving High School"

"That doesn't mean our hearts will change," Ethan said. "I know mine won't," he added, looking at Edie. She smiled again and blushed discretely. "I'll love my girl the same, even in USC"

"And I won't forget about my very own cheerleader back home," David whispered. Lizzie blushed too and Jamie threw Gordo an olive as he kissed Lizzie's cheek.

"Big sister alert!" she said. He smirked and pointed her to Ethan and Edie, enlaced in a liplock.

"Ok, it'll pass this time" David smirked again and kissed Lizzie deeply. "What about you, Larry? You and David are leaving us too!"

"Yale is not that far," Larry replied. "And Gordon is going to be in UCLA! You won't miss him that much... Mess with Randa and Cody!"

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asked. Miranda smiled.

"She chose San Diego and I prefered NYU," Cody finally spoke up. Edie and Lizzie awed them.

"That's so sad!" Edie exclaimed. Cody kissed Miranda's forehead gently and she nodded. "You know, we all have plans too. Liz wants to go to Princeton"

"Edie dreams on Stanford," Lizzie said.

"I'll go to Yilsch," Jamie announced.

"Stevie will get into Harvard," Edie said. "What about you, Aidan?"

"Oh, I'm totally on Berkley," Aidan replied. David nodded.

"It's good to have dreams, guys. The only thing I want is to keep on with my girl," he said,  
tightening his grip around Lizzie's waist. "I'll miss ya, babe"

"I'll take good care of them, Gordon. I promise," Jamie said. David smiled at her and they hugged.

"Where will we all be next year?" Stevie asked. Larry smirked.

"Having a toast for our only senior, I guess," he said, hugging Jamie. She smiled too.

"I hope so," Lizzie said. "Will we all still the same?" Edie recluded herself in Ethan's arms.

"I know I don't wanna be anywhere but here," she muffled. They all laughed as Ethan pecked her on the nose.

"You know, lots of things can happen in one year. Like this one... though it all happened at the  
beginning," David said. "And I'm glad it did. Now, let's make a toast!"

"With Cokes?" Miranda asked. She shook her head. "Okay, for love!"

"For young beautiful cheerleaders," Ethan added, raising his glass. Lizzie smiled and joined them.

"For hot football players!" she said. The rest joined them.

"For having trust in love," Cody said. Miranda kissed him on the cheek and Edie rested her head on Ethan's shoulder.

"For brothers and sisters," Edie said.

"For finding yourself," Jamie whispered.

"For skipping years," Aidan said.

"For following your dreams," Larry said, after thinking for a while.

"For friendship," Stevie said. Lizzie and Edie smiled at her and David raised his glass.

"For an exciting brand new year," he finished.

"We make quite a group," Jamie said, her eyes filling with tears. Larry caressed her cheeks gently and she buried her face on his shoulder. "Let's make this last!"

The End.

* * *

_"What you get is  
What you see  
And you can bet it's worth it, baby  
'Cause what you get is me. _

So keep it real and just say what you feel  
Don't be scared to fall in love.

Do you really want it, if you want it you can get it  
If you get it don't regret it, I can bet you're gonna let it take you  
Higher and higher (so what you gonna do?)  
Love is like a butterfly, tapestry across the sky  
Doesn't need a reason why  
Feel it taking you and I  
Higher and higher (I wanna get with you)  
So, catch me if you can  
Oh, catch me if you can.

Now you know, just what it takes  
To make a little bit of heaven, baby.  
So hold on tight, but learn to let go.  
We'll be free to be every color of the rainbow.  
Don't be afraid to, let it embrace you  
I'm gonna show you every little thing about love, yeah

Do you really want it, if you want it you can get it  
If you get it don't regret it, I can bet you're gonna let it take you  
Higher and higher (so what you gonna do)  
Love is like a butterfly, tapestry across the sky  
Doesn't need a reason why  
Feel it taking you and I  
Higher and higher (I wanna get with you)  
So, catch me if you can

I know you don't wanna show how you feel  
So you try and deny that your feelings are real  
'cause you're scared to believe all you need is l-o-v-e, love  
(All you need is love)

You can run, you can hide, but you know down inside  
It will catch up to you, when you see you will find out  
You better believe all you need is l-o-v-e love, love

Do you really want it, if you want it you can get it  
If you get it don't regret it, I can bet you're gonna let it take you  
Higher and higher (what you gonna do)  
Love is like a butterfly, tapestry across the sky  
Doesn't need a reason why  
Feel it taking you and I  
Higher and higher (I wanna get with you)

Do you really want it, if you want it you can get it  
If you get it don't regret it, I can bet you're gonna let it take you  
Higher and higher  
Love is like a butterfly, tapestry across the sky  
Doesn't need a reason why  
Feel it taking you and I  
Higher and higher

I know you want me baby  
I come on and get me baby"

* * *

**AN: I'm back!  
Cka3ka-13: Yeah! Thanxa lot 4 reviewing!  
Anonymus: I dunno if it was good, but it was long! **

AN2: Okay... I HAD to end this. Not too satisfactory but, if I get enough reviews, I might plan a sequel. I'm trying to work on my Summerland stories, plus new one-shots. Luv ya all!  
LyG4ever.


End file.
